Sweet Surprises
by lil'mousie323
Summary: It's Valentines day weekend...will Henry get to pamper Elizabeth, or will her job have other plans? As always, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day was fast approaching and Henry was determined to make it a wonderful one for Elizabeth. She never really got to caught up in the "holiday",what was the point of buying overpriced roses that would most likely be dead in a week, but with the way things had been lately, he figured she deserved a little extra romance. With Valentines day falling on a Sunday this year, he thought that maybe they would have the whole day uninterrupted, but that dream was shortly lived, seeing that it was Friday night and she had been stuck at the office since Wednesday.

"Hey babe! How's it going? Do you think you'll make it home for the weekend?" Henry sent the text, figuring it would be easier to get a reply back than trying to get her on the phone.

"I have no idea…in the sit room currently…I'm so exhausted! I'll let you know more once I know more. Love you baby :*"

"Okay, well let me know, our bed has been so lonely the past few nights with you gone. Love you too babe. Try to get some rest if you can't make it home." Henry was beginning to lose hope that she'll make it home at all this weekend, let alone for Valentines Day.

"I miss being in your arms, I could sleep for days right now. I miss you :*" Elizabeth was starting to get homesick, which was funny, since she was only at the office and not somewhere across the world. The seemingly endless days and weeks wore on her, she missed her family, her bed, and at times she longed to be back on the horse farm in Virginia. This was one of those weeks where she missed all of it, she wasn't always like this when the weeks seemed to never end, but the situation was relentless and it was a tough one, one that she wished she didn't have to deal with.

Henry picked up on the fact that his wife was getting homesick for them, for him, even though it was just through texting he always knew when she was not doing okay. He made up his mind at that moment that if she wasn't able to make it home tonight he would send a surprise to her office in the morning, starting off the Valentine's weekend with sweet gestures, hoping that he could cheer her up and pull her out of the sadness induced funk.

Henry awoke the next morning to the empty spot beside him in bed, knowing she hadn't been able to make it home, he sighed and thought about how he would go about her surprise. "Good morning love, I guess things didn't settle down enough for you to slip home?" he pressed send, hoping that she would see it right away, or that she was getting a quick cat nap in her office.

"Morning babe, yeah, no one wants to work together and its getting annoying"

"How did you sleep last night? I know I hardly slept at all, gosh I miss being in your arms! :("

"I slept as well as I could seeing as how half of the bed was missing something really important ;)"

"Do you think things will wrap up today? Or will you be spending all weekend in your office?"

"I am HOPING that things get settled today and I can FINALLY come home! I swear teaching college students was easier than dealing with some of these politicians…..Crap babe, I gotta go… I love you! Give the kids a hug and kiss for me please! I miss you all so much! OXOX"

"Love you too babe! We all miss you as well, go give them hell! ;) XOXO"

With that last text Henry decided that after breakfast he would head out to the flower shop to hand pick out a few roses he knew would cheer her up. "Hey guys, I'm going to go run a few errands, does anyone need me to pick up anything?"

"No dad, I think we are good, but thanks for offering!" The kids had replied back to him, almost in unison.

"Dad, do you know when mom might be home? I need to talk to her about something." Allison asked.

"No, Noodle I do not…I'm sorry. She said these guys aren't willing to work together yet, maybe you could text her, I bet she would love a text from you. She's getting a little homesick." Henry told his youngest daughter.

"Yeah, okay…I'll send her a text, but I'd sooner have her here to talk to. Thanks dad." Aly said then headed back up to her bedroom to get her phone and text her mother.

"Stevie, Jason I'm headed out now. You guys sure you don't need anything?"

"Nope we're good dad. Be careful, love you!" Stevie replied to her father, knowing that he was on a mission to do anything to cheer up her mother. She didn't need words to know what he was up to, it was all in his mannerisms and tone of his voice. He was indeed missing her mother, they had such a bond that when one or the other was gone for to many days they would mope around the house missing the other.

Henry had pulled into the parking lot of the flower shop, it had been unusually empty for the day before Valentines Day. Walking through the door as the bell chimed he was greeted by the young lady behind the register as she was working on arrangements for those who had pre-ordered.

"HI! May I help you with something, sir?"

"HI, I was looking for a few single roses, do you happen to have any left that are unspoken for?"

"Well you happen to be in luck, we do have a bucket over there with loose roses." The girl said pointing to a bucket that was inside the refrigerated arrangement room. "Most of the arrangements in that room are unspoken for as well as the single roses, please feel free to look around." She added, smiling at Henry.

"Thank you." He replied back, heading over to the room that was filled with many beautiful arrangements. Looking around he wasn't sure if he should just get her a few loose roses, or one of the pre-made arrangements. Roses were indeed her favorite flower, he decided to look over the roses. Noticing there were mostly red ones, he pulled out a few white and lavender ones. Three lavender and two white, each symbolizing a member of their family, the lavender for each of the kids and the white him and her, hoping this would do the trick he took the five roses to the register.

"I see you were able to find a few, would you like a bud vase and babys' breath?" the young girl asked, with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes please, I almost forgot about that! Thank you" Henry replied with a little chuckle. Duh! he thought to himself, she wouldn't have anything at work to put them in, and she always loved her roses to have a few sprigs of babys' breath.

The girl showed Henry a couple bud vases, one purple, a red one, a clear boring one, and a blue one. He decided to go for the purple one, thinking it would make the white roses pop among the lavender.

"Very nice choice, it looks lovely! She sure is a lucky lady to have a gentleman like you in here hand picking roses the day before Valentines Day." the young lady said to him, smiling.

"Thank you, I sure think she's lucky, then again, I'm lucky to have her to buy these for." Henry replied back with a smile.

"Would you like me to deliver them somewhere, or will you also be hand delivering them?"

"I will be delivering them, but thank you. Thank you for your help with the vase, the purple is perfect!"

"Will there be anything else today, sir?"

"No thank you, this will do." Henry replied as she rang him out, handing her his credit card she looked at the name, flashing him an even bigger smile than she had before.

"Excuse me for saying, Dr. McCord, but your wife is such an inspiration. I admire her and respect her. She really is a lucky lady to have you! I wish you both a Happy Valentines Day and pray that the world stays at peace so she may have a relaxing day with you." She said smiling, while handing Henry back his card.

"Thank you, and I will relay the message to her that you think so highly of her. It always brightens her day to hear things like that." He replied picking up the vase and heading to the Jeep.

Not knowing what her schedule was currently like he decided to send her a text. "Hey babe, might you have time for some lunch today? Or won't they let you eat? ;)"

"Haha, I wish babe! These people are crazy! I'm SO hungry…no one seems to want to eat today :("

"I could always bring you something? Name it and I'll deliver! I miss you babe! I need to see you today!"

"You know, I can always squeeze in a quick lunch. I could eat some soup from that place down the street, you know the place, I'm so sick of cafeteria food!"

"You've got it! Anything else I can bring for you? A latte from Starbucks with a double shot of espresso?"

"That sounds wonderful! Let me know when you get here, gotta pay attention again! XOXO"

Henry smiled, he indeed would get her anything she wanted, as long as it meant he was able to see her beautiful face. At that moment he decided to text Blake to give him a heads up, and to make sure she would indeed be able to eat lunch, even if it was for 15 minutes.

"Blake, I will be bringing in lunch for Elizabeth, please see that she gets away from those stiffs to join me. I will be there in about a half hour."

"Dr. McCord, will do! She is in need of a pick me up, and you are the right person for the job. She misses you and its really starting to show. See you in a bit."

Smiling as Henry read Blakes response, he put the Jeep in drive and made his way to the restaurant to pick up her favorite soup, a tomato soup with large chunks of tomatoes and shredded parmesan cheese. He also stopped for coffee for the both of them, knowing she'd need some high-test to get her through the day.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way up, I do hope they've agreed to let you eat."

"Thanks for the heads up baby, I'll get them to a breaking point and will meet you in my office in a few! ;*"

Smiling, Henry walked off the elevator and down the long hallway towards her office. Blake was sitting at his desk and nodded to Henry as he went by.

"Hi Dr. McCord, she's still tied up, but I promise I will have her to you in about 5 minutes." Blake responded with a wink.

"Thank you Blake, she does know I"m here, but I'm sure you ushering her out will make her move a little faster. Henry replied to his wifes' assistant returning the wink.

Henry walked into her office, sitting their lunch and her flowers on the coffee table in front of her couch. He sat down waiting for her to join him, looking at the clock he noticed that 10 minutes had gone by since he had gotten there, knowing how her meetings usually went when they tried to meet for lunch, he started to stand up to go check with Blake as she walked into her office. He noticed she intact was exhausted, and frustrated with the past few days, but none the less when her eyes met his a wide smile broke across her beautiful face.

"Hi stranger! You are a sight for sore eyes, oh my how I've missed you!" she said to Henry as she walked over to him kissing him as he took her in a tight embrace. She melted into his embrace, his hug felt so good against her tired body and his smell brought her a much needed pick me up. Noticing the contents on her table as their embrace broke she smiled at him. "Thank you so much for the roses baby, they are gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she bent down to smell them, oh how she loved the smell of fresh roses in the dead of winter!

"I'm glad you like them, now how about you sit down and relax for a few minutes and enjoy your soup." he said to her pulling her down on the couch beside him as he pecked her on the cheek. "I want you to actually be able to eat something without distraction, because something tells me that you've hardly eaten anything the past four days." Henry always knew when she'd been not eating, it was easy for him to spot, she was always one to put projects and problems first to get them solved before taking time to eat, she had been like this since the day he met her.

She had sat down beside him on the couch, leaning in for a much needed kiss, his lips felt so good against hers as she had been missing his kisses the past few days. She reached for her soup, and taking a bite, thanked Henry for his visit and of course the soup and flowers. She had gotten about half of her soup eaten when Blake interrupted.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they are asking to continue the meeting." Blake said to her catching the sad expression sweep over her face. "You know, maybe they will finally decide to work together and we can get out of here tonight." he added trying to cheer her up with a little bit of hope.

"Okay, thank you Blake, I'll be there in a minute." she replied back to him, with an exasperated sigh. Looking at Henry she leaned in for a hug, hoping this would give her the wind she needed to continue with these talks. "I'm sorry babe, maybe I'll get to see you again this weekend, but don't hold your breath. This was a nice little visit, thank you for the lunch and the flowers. I love you." She had said to him, getting up and walking with him out of her office, leaving him at the conference room door with a quick kiss and hug.

10:30pm Saturday night

"Hey babe, still holed up in meetings?"

"Unfortunately yes :( "

"Do you think you'll make it home at all tonight or even tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know. New things keep popping up and we have to stop the talks so I can deal with the other issues also."

"Oh :( okay"

"Babe I gotta go, Love you. Don't wait up. XOXO"

"I like you okay too… give em' hell babe. XOXO"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the follows and comments! Here is chapter 2, sorry if its a bit of a mess! Please keep the reviews coming, I greatly appreciate them! Hope you Enjoy!**

Elizabeth was beyond exhausted, she had been at the office since Wednesday, and it was now very early in the morning on Sunday, which just happened to also be Valentine's Day. She was so surprised yesterday when Henry had brought her the roses along with her lunch, he always had been the sentimental one. For once she wished she could just tell these guys to pull their crap together so she could get home to her husband, surprise him by being in bed when he woke up in the morning, but alas, this was ever going to happen, at least not tonight. She had about an hour before having to return to the table for the continued talks, the stores were all closed so she couldn't run out to pick up a card for Henry, and she couldn't really send Blake out to pick out a Valentine's Day card for her husband..that would be weird. So instead of buying him a card she decided to write him a letter, something they had done while he was deployed, while she was away over seas during her tenure at the CIA, even sneaking little notes to each other while teaching at UVA. She had saved almost all of the notes and letters he had written her over the years, including the ones from when they were in college together. She had just put her pen to the paper as Blake and Nadine rushed through her door.

"Ma'am, something else has just been brought to our attention. It appears there are threats being sent out about the missing uranium and how and where its going to be used. They need you in the SIT room." Nadine relayed to her boss, an exhausted yet knowing look on her face. She could tell Elizabeth was starting to get sick of the current situation and now a new one, adding to everything else that was going on, not to mention that no one had been able to leave the office for almost five days now.

"Seriously?! Why can't we all just get along!?" an exasperated Elizabeth belted out. "Sorry guys, I'm just getting a little sick of this. It's been FIVE days since anyone of us has been home, and its starting to get a little annoying. Man the fort while I'm at the White House, please get ahold of me if there are any more developments with our situation here."

"Yes ma'am" Blake and Nadine said at the same time.

Elizabeth was becoming more than just a little annoyed, she wanted nothing more than to be at home in bed, sleeping in the arms of her Henry. Now it looked like she might not even make it home at all today, she was going to have to make this up to Henry one way or another.

6:30 am Sunday

"Good Morning baby XOXO"

Elizabeth was finally back in her office trying to catch a little nap when her phone buzzed, before she even looked at it she knew it had to be Henry.

"Good Morning love, sleep well?"

"Would have been better if you had been here, but not bad. Think you'll be home today?"

"I have no idea. maybe, but don't get your hopes up. Gosh I miss you, I'm so tired." Talking with Henry was giving her the much needed pick me up she has been wanting. Instead of continuing to text him, she decided to call.

"Hi stranger" He answered as his phone rang in the middle of texting her back.

"Hi, man Henry I miss you, I'm so tired. I'm so sorry if I've ruined any possible plans you may have had for this weekend."

"I miss you too babe. It's alright, there are plenty of weekends we can spend together, it is just another weekend in the year." He was really hoping she'd be home for dinner, he had made reservations at a L'Auberge Chez Francois, they had been there one other time and had both loved the food. He figured this weekend would be a great time to take advantage of the weekend and have some time for themselves during a nice romantic dinner.

"It's not okay…..my job is starting to interfere with us and I don't want it to change what we have, I know I said I would quit this job in a heartbeat if it threatened what we had, and I feel like its starting to do just that. " she had to choke back a few tears, she knew it was mostly due to the exhaustion she was feeling.

"Baby we are okay, I promise you that. Why don't you take a 20 minute nap then splash some cold water on your face, it will do you a world of good, just 20 minutes is enough to get recharged."

"You know what would really recharge me? Your arms, your kisses, your scent." She let out a heavy sigh as she saw Nadine walking into her office. "Nadine just walked in with that look on her face, I gotta go babe, maybe I'll see you sometime this month."

"Bye babe, love you"

"Love you more" placing her phone on her desk Elizabeth turned her attention to Nadine. "Please tell me we have some progress on this mess?"

"Well ma'am they are talking again and are wanting to speak with you. I think they are coming to a resolution everyone can live with. They will be in the conference room in about 45 minutes." Nadine said with a slight smile, knowing her boss was fed up with everything and just wanted to be home with her family.

"Finally! Thank you Nadine. Lets hope we can get out of here before dinner time tonight!" Elizabeth smiled to her chief of staff, someone she had come to lean on and trust over the past year and a half. She truly couldn't have asked for a better staff.

Elizabeth was finally walking through the door to her house Sunday at 16:45, she had been gone since Wednesday morning and was just happy to take in the familiarity of being home. "I'm home" she called out with an exhausted tone in her voice.

Henry had been sitting at his desk when he heard the front door open, knowing Aly and Jas were upstairs doing homework and Stevie was out with her boyfriend, he figured that it had to be Elizabeth, finally. "Hey stranger!" He said as he greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Mmm" she mumbled into Henrys kiss, "This is the best way to welcome an exhausted girl home." she said as she leaned in for another kiss and more hugs. His arms felt so welcoming around her exhausted body. "I'm so sorry this weekend was ruined, I promise I will make it up to you, I'm sure you had things planned."

"Well, it's not your fault for what happened, but I did have to cancel our dinner reservations since I didn't know when you'd be home, but I will run out to the store and get you whatever you want me to make you for dinner. I'll be your personal chef tonight at Chez McCord" He said as he leaned down giving her a passionate kiss, as he pulled her tighter to him.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel our reservations, but dinner at Chez McCord sounds absolutely wonderful! Where are the kids? Do we need to feed them also, or is this going to just be the two of us?"

"I was going to give Aly and Jas money to go out for dinner so you and I could have a nice relaxing, romantic dinner here at home." Henry replied back to her, again with kisses.

"Sounds perfect. I love you so much Professor." she said with a wink and knowing smile.

"And I love you so much too Mrs. McCord" ending his sentence with a searing kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued reviews! They are very much appreciated. This chapter is a short one, but I just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy it, as always please let me know what you think! OH and how about tonights episode!? All the feels sure were in that one!**

After a wonderfully cooked dinner of lobster tail, kale salad, and of course red wine they had sat cuddled on the couch watching the fire dance in front of them. They didn't need the tv on, but had put on their favorite play list of love songs they had compiled over the 27 years they had been together. Henry was holding Elizabeth in his arms, watching her face as the glow from the fire danced across her features, exemplifying her stunning beauty. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life, but he was so grateful, grateful to God that he had brought them together at UVA. Elizabeth could sense Henry watching her, looking up at him she smile and leaned up for a kiss, placing her hands on his cheeks pulling him down to her deepening the kiss.

"it feels so good to be home, I missed you guys so much." she said snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Well I for one, am very happy to have you home. I think you deserve a nice hot bath and a big glass of wine. Why don't you head upstairs and get the bath started and I'll bring the wine up" Henry said, rubbing her shoulders as he planted a deep kiss on her sweet lips.

"That sounds wonderful, will you join me in the bath? I mean I did just spend five days away from you." she said with a coy smile across her lips.

"Of course darlin, go, I'll be right up."

As she walked up the stairs to their bedroom, Henry grabbed the champagne and the strawberries with creme fraiche that she loved so much. He figured he'd make what was left of this weekend as romantic as he could.

As the steamy water filled the tub Elizabeth slid down deep, her exhausted body being enveloped by the hot water. It was soothing to her aching body, she was beyond exhausted due to not really sleeping the past five days, and the water felt so wonderful. As she waited for Henry she closed her eyes just enjoying the relaxing moment. The comforting scent of coconut and vanilla filling the bathroom from the bubble bath, whisking her away to the tropics, if only in her thoughts. Henry had walked into the bathroom carrying the tray of goodies he had arranged for them. He couldn't help but stand there watching his beautiful wife relaxing in the tub of suds and hot water, he stood there a moment too long just watching her. Smirking she opened her eyes, due to the feeling of being watched, and looked at him, her crystal blue eyes piercing his brown eyes begging him to join her. He sat the tray down on the side of the tub and stripped all of his clothes, settling down in the tub across from her, taking her aching feet in his hands massaging them.

"Babe that feels amazing, you're going to turn me to putty, especially if you keep running your hands up my calves like that." she said looking at him rather seductively. " I also see you brought other ammo, champagne, strawberries and creme fraiche, what more could a girl ask for?" Letting out a contented sigh.

"I see you have me figured out babe. I must say, this is a lot nicer than a dinner out at some fancy French bistro, which I will still take you to. " He said as he continued to massage her feet and calves with his big strong hands, occasionally exploring up her thighs. After paying ample attention to her legs and feet, she slid between his legs, resting her head back against his chest as he put his arms around her. They sat like this for awhile, enjoying the strawberries and creme as well as the champagne. When the water cooled they stood up wrapping their towels around each other, stealing a few passionate kisses in the process. They moved as one from the bathroom to the bed, Henry knew she was exhausted, but could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Elizabeth was beyond exhausted, but the sweet passionate kisses from her husband made her heart race and butterflies in her stomach dance, after 26 years of marriage she still felt like it was their first year, their first time, their first kiss. Their languid kisses turned quickly into passionate, deep "I need you now" kisses. She reached to unwrap his towel from his middle as he reached to undo hers, embracing each others naked bodies they quickly moved to under the covers. Their bodies danced the dance they knew so well, skillfully and passionately, moving in tune to each others needs and wants. They both clung to each other as if it was to be their last time together, knowing just how much they meant to the other. As their dance ended they laid cuddled under the covers, Henry spooning Elizabeth, caressing her arms as he felt her begin to fade into sleep that was much needed. He laid there watching her sleeping form, the beauty radiating from her tranquil state. He felt himself slipping into the comfort of sleep, knowing she was relaxed in his arms. Even though she had a crazy, hectic week this was the perfect ending that she needed, for he knew come the morning there would be more fires to extinguish as she was pulled in many different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its short, but I've been having writers block. Hopefully I will get around to finishing this story this weekend, until then Enjoy!**

Waking up to the alarm, Elizabeth slammed her hand across the clock, silencing the buzzing. She was comfortable snuggled in bed with Henry, the past week and even weekend had been extremely taxing and she wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed engaging in cuddles and kisses, but the world was calling. Giving Henry a few kisses she finally drug herself into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Everyone had beaten her into the kitchen that morning, and instead of the usual morning banter she cherished so much, she had been on the phone with Blake going over yet another issue that needed her immediate attention. Feeling frustrated she gave out kisses and "I Love Yous" to the kids and Henry, heading out the door in a hurry. Hours later she was finally able to have a moments peace sitting in her office, it was then that she decided to start that letter to Henry she was going to write him a few days ago, she only hoped she'd be able to concentrate on writing it without interruption.

 _My Dearest Henry,_

 _First and foremost I want to thank you for loving me through the ups and downs my job has thrown at us this past year, I would not have been able to survive without your support and guidance, this I will forever be grateful. There is not a day that goes by that I do not thank God for you coming into my life, at a point when I was lost and unsure of how to let someone get close to me, you loved me and taught me how to let someone in, let you love me, let me love you. We have been through so much, and yet every day I love you more and more. You have given me a life and a love that, at one point in my life, I never thought imaginable. You have given me three of the greatest gifts one person could ever give to another, and I fall in love with you more each time I see you interacting with them. I know I have told you these things a million times, but I felt the need to tell you again, in writing, if anything should ever happen to me I know you would at least have the words on paper to remind you, for you to read over and over, like the letters we used to write to each other when you were deployed. I am always so lost when I am away from you for days, Henry, you give me life and purpose just by loving me. I promise to make up for the terrible Valentine's Day weekend fiasco, I'm not sure when, but somehow I will. You have my word on this._

 _I love you so much Henry, and am so incredibly thankful for your love in return. You were my first love, and my last love._

 _Forever I am yours,_

 _Your Elizabeth_

It was not a long letter, and at times she didn't even know if it had made sense, but she was wanting to get something on paper for him. She felt guilty for the weekend and felt this would be a small peace offering, she knew she didn't need to give a peace offering, but felt it was necessary considering how often her job messed up plans he had made for the both of them.

It had been another long, stressful day at the office, Elizabeth finally entered her house at 10:30 that night, finding the lights mostly off downstairs, indicating everyone had retreated to their bedrooms for the evening, including Henry. She knew he was most likely grading papers in bed, or working on notes for a book, so she took this opportunity to place the letter in his school bag, wanting him to find it at an unexpected moment in time. She had also had a few moments during the day to make reservations for the both of them at the French restaurant he had planned on taking her to for Valentine's day, reservations for Saturday evening, and she swore up and down NOTHING was going to interrupt this dinner, NOTHING.

Walking into their bedroom she found Henry leaning up against the headboard, glasses on, test papers spread across the bed and his eyes closed. Leaning down she placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips, reaching to take his glasses off and piled the papers neatly on the chair beside their bed. She had hoped he would still be awake, but the fact that he was in their bed was comforting enough. She slipped out of her work clothes and into her pajamas, sliding into bed beside her now stirring husband, he adjusted himself on his pillows pulling her close to him. His strong arms wrapping around her slim waist was a much needed comfort, he leaned over to kiss her and whispered "I love you" into her ear as she turned her head to face him, fully kissing him back with such passion it took him by surprise.

"Mmm, babe, what was that for? You have a rough day at the office?"

"Yeah you could say that. I just love you so much Henry, and miss you."

"I'm right here baby, never going anywhere. I love you, and I can tell you're overly exhausted, so you should get some sleep" he said to her, kissing her as he spoke.

"I love you too, good night" she said back to him, her tiredness overtaking her body, she was truly relaxing in Henrys safe, strong arms, she let sleep consume her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to who are still following and reading this story. Sorry it has taken me awhile to update it! I promise to update it again soon... I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always please leave me your feed back!**

Tuesday afternoon as Henry was getting ready for his next lecture he reached into his bag and pulled a handful of papers out, along with them the letter Elizabeth had snuck in. He had been flipping through the stack of papers as he came across the envelope with his name in the handwriting he knew so well, smiling he sat back in his chair reading the letter, oh how he loved this woman so much. Reaching for his phone he decided to text her not knowing if she was in a meeting or not.

"Elizabeth McCord do you know just how amazing you are, and how much I love you?" he typed not knowing if he'd get a response before heading to his next lecture.

"Professor McCord you're not so bad yourself ;)" she flirted back with him. "Oh before I forget, you have a hot date Saturday night, your girlfriend wanted me to inform you."

"Oh do I? and which girlfriend would this be with?" He loved it when she flirted like this, and what else could he do but play along and flirt back.

"You have more than one? I was only aware of the one…" He was terrible! but she was relishing in the fact that he was playing along and flirting back.

"Crap! Did I just blow my secret?! oops!"

"You know you really need to keep these ladies under tabs better….anyway, don't you have a lecture to get to soon?"

"Sorry babe! ;) Yes I do have a lecture shortly, but I have this gorgeous woman that keeps texting me, and well, how can I stop flirting with her and go hang out with a bunch of college students?"

"Well you do have a point there Professor. Love you babe, get to class and I've gotta get to another boring meeting… see you at home."

"See you tonight babe! Think you'll be home for dinner or should we plan on eating with out you again?"

"I should be home by 6 at the latest. I hope you cook something good! Love you!"

"Sounds perfect! The kids will be ecstatic to have you home for dinner, they miss you as much as I do! Love you too!" With that text he slipped his phone into his pocket and headed off to class.

The week had seemed to drag on forever but it was finally Friday mid-morning and Elizabeth only had a few meetings that were not going to take up most of her day. This she was thankful for, she had asked Blake to block out two hours from her schedule, she had some shopping that hadn't gotten done earlier in the week. She was looking for a dress to wear to dinner Saturday with Henry, she had wanted something special, nothing to casual or business like but nothing over the top fancy either. Trusting Roxanne's expertise Elizabeth had asked her to find some dresses that would fit her wants.

Roxanne had a few dresses brought to her office, knowing the secretary would be hard pressed to make it in and out of the stores in only two hours, not to mention she would most likely be spotted by someone with a camera out and about during business hours shopping. She knew Elizabeth didn't want anything over the top, but when she saw this one dress she couldn't help having it brought over, along with a few others. The one she was most excited about was a sapphire color long dress with a v-neck in the front and an open back. It had a beaded lace overlay across the top and a satin skirt, it would look gorgeous on the secretary, and she hoped Elizabeth would like it as much as she did.

"Hi Roxanne, what have you found?" Elizabeth asked her stylist as she walked into her office.

"Hello Madam Secretary, I have found a few, but there is one that stands out over all the others. If you'll follow me, I have put them all back here, that way you have some room and privacy to try them on." Roxanne explained as she led Elizabeth to a smaller office down the hallway.

"Thank you Roxanne" she said as she was led into the smaller office that had been "decorated" with five dresses. Elizabeth spotted the sapphire dress first, taken aback by the beauty of the dress, she was worried it was to dressy for dinner. Once she had put the dress on and called for Roxanne to come in to give her opinion, she had decided this dress was exactly what she wanted. Roxanne had also confirmed the dress would be perfect, it was nothing over the top for a fancy French Bistro on the outskirts of DC. "Oh, hey Roxanne, before you send these other dresses back, and give the store my credit card, would you be willing to find something for Dr. McCord that compliments the dress? He could use a new shirt and tie anyway, and I don't have time to run out myself, plus I trust your judgment."

"Sure thing Ma'am, I'll get right on it. I will have the shirt and tie for you by the time you leave for the day."

"Thank you Roxanne." Elizabeth replied with a most sincere smile.

A quiet Saturday morning at the McCord house was unusual, but Elizabeth and Henry were not complaining. They were able to wake up lying in each others arms, something that hadn't happened in quite awhile. There was truly no better place either one could dream to be, except on a remote island somewhere with out the kids. They had been enjoying cuddling and kissing when Elizabeth decided to remind him of their date tonight.

"Babe you didn't forget about your date tonight, did you?"

"Nope, I'm well aware, though I'm not sure what time i am to be picking up my girlfriend." He replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well, the way I heard it, she was picking you up around 5." leaning in for a searing kiss, not wanting to get out of bed, or out of Henrys arms. She had started to get up, but was pulled back down and before she knew it, he was on top of her peppering her with kisses on the lips and down her neck. She knew it would be awhile before they made it down stairs for breakfast, but at the moment she didn't care, what else was better than Saturday morning sex?

Eventually they had made it downstairs to find Ali studying at the dining room table, Jason was playing video games, and Stevie had gone to Jareths apartment for a study session.

"Hey baby, how much studying are you going to do today?" Elizabeth had asked Allison

"Hey mom, I wasn't sure, maybe until I get tired of it or feel brain fried. Why? Whats up?"

"Well I was thinking of going to get my nails done today and was wondering if you'd want to go along. I've got this hot date tonight and my nails are looking a little pathetic. Pedicure and manicure, if you're interested that is."

"Oh mom! That would be wonderful!" Ali exclaimed. "I really could use a break from all of this studying anyway."

"Great! I need to shower then we can go." Elizabeth said to Ali as she turned and headed back up to their bedroom for a shower.

While the girls were out doing their thing Henry and Jason spent some time playing video games and two rounds of basketball. They both needed some guy bonding time and this was the perfect way to spend it.

Allison and Elizabeth had a wonderful time, as they were finishing up they headed to Starbucks for some coffees. "Hey mom, thank you so much for this today. It has been really nice spending time with you doing girly things, I wish we were able to do it more often though."

"I agree baby, you're very welcome, thank you for coming along with me. I wish we could do this more often as well. But when we can do it, it makes it that much more special." Elizabeth said, looking at her middle "baby" wondering where the time had gone. She really was becoming a beautiful young woman, someone she was incredibly proud of. "So Al, how do you think I should wear my hair tonight? I'm kinda tired of wearing it down all the time."

"Would you want to wear it all up? I have been looking at some things in my magazines that I think would look great with your hair. I would like to see your dress too, it will help me decide how we should do your hair." Ali was getting really excited, being asked to help her mom do her hair, why wouldn't she jump at the chance.

"Okay, when we get home we can lock ourselves in my room and get to work. I'll show you what I got for your father to wear as well, I'll have to put it in Jason's room that way he doesn't interfere with us."

Allison and Elizabeth walked into the house talking and laughing, Jason and Henry were on the couch playing a video game. Henry looked up as he heard the girls walking through the door.

"Well it sounds like you two had a great time!" Henry said as Elizabeth walked over and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"We did, it was much needed for both of us. So what did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Well babe, your pretty much looking at it." Henry said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on dad! Tell her what really happened, you know, outside on the basketball court." Jason said laughing.

"What happened?!" Elizabeth pressed, with amusement in her tone.

"Well mom, see I kicked dads butt in two games of basketball, he just doesn't want to admit it." Jason said laughing.

Now everyone was laughing, knowing that they all had had a great day spending one on one time with their kids. Stevie would get her turn at a later time, although she was probably having a better time at her boyfriends house.

"Oh, Henry, before I forget, Ali and I are taking over the bedroom, so you'll have to get dressed for your date in Jasons room. I'll put your clothes in there for you." Elizabeth smiled coyly as she leaned down, placing a light kiss on Henrys forehead.

"Okay babe, whatever you say." he replied back with a flirty wink.

It was later in the afternoon, and Elizabeth decided that, to be ready by five o'clock she better get started.

"Well Ali and I will be upstairs if anyone needs us." Elizabeth said as she headed up the stairs.

Allison joined her mother in the bedroom, toting her hair supplies, and even some of her makeup, fully prepared to make over her mother for the night. She had been toying with ideas in her head of how she'd do her moms hair, but she really needed to see the dress first. "Okay mom, I have some ideas for your hair, but can I see the dress first, before I decide for sure?" Ali asked.

"Oh yeah sure baby, let me get it." She said as she walked into her closet. Pulling the dress from the back of the closet she took the protective bag off and brought it out to show Ali, hanging it on the door frame so it wouldn't get wrinkled. "Here it is, what do you think?"

"Oh mom! Its gorgeous! It is really going to make dad crazy! Okay, now I know how I want to do your hair." Ali exclaimed, "I think we need to pull it half up and curl it, letting a few curled tendrils hang down."

"You're more the expert in this area than I am, so I trust your opinion. Lets get to work! Oh wait, before you start, let me take dads clothes over to Jasons room." Elizabeth grabbed Henrys black suit and the shirt and tie she had asked Roxanne to pick up for her. Seeing the shirt and tie she knew it was a perfect pairing. Dark gray shirt with a black tie that had specks of cobalt blue in it to accentuate her dress.

Ali was just putting the finishing touches on her mothers makeup, her hair perfect, she had done a spectacular job highlighting her mothers natural beauty. Elizabeth stood up and walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Oh Ali! Its wonderful! You really do have an eye for fashion, thank you so much baby!" Elizabeth walked over and pulled Ali into a hug, giving her a kiss on the temple.

"I am glad you like it mom! Are you going to need help getting into your dress?"

"No baby, I think I will be okay with that. Could you go make sure your dad is getting ready?"

"Sure will mom, he is really going to be speechless when he sees you, I'd bet you any money." Ali turned and headed out to check on her dad. Finding him coming out of Jasons room she just beamed up at him. "Well don't your look the part of Mr. Arm Candy tonight."

"Hi to you too Ali, since you're out here, I take it mom is almost ready?" He said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"She is, and you're going to be speechless when you see her." Ali let on as she smiled and bounded down the steps, as her father followed behind her.

As Elizabeth finished putting her earrings in and her heels on, she took one more glance in the mirror before heading down the stairs, where she knew her date would be waiting for her. Henry heard her heels on the wooden stairs and he got up from the couch walking over to the bottom of the stair case. Speechless as Allison had predicted, his wife was stunning. He honestly didn't know how it was possible to make her more radiant that she was already.

"Wow, you look, wow" Henry tried to speak as she truly was taking his breath away. After 26 years of marriage he fell more in love with her every day, and to see her like this made his heart skip a beat.

"Hi babe, well Ali, I think if we would have bet on that, you would have won." Elizabeth smirked and winked at her daughter.

"I do believe our car awaits us babe" Henry was finally able to say, walking over to her kissing her deeply.

"Indeed it is, okay guys, don't wait up for us. It could be a late night, unless of course I get called into work for something."

With that Henry and Elizabeth put their coats on and headed out to the waiting SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been crazy, and I needed more fluff from the show for inspiration! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you're still interested! Please leave me feedback, I love reading your comments and any suggestions would be great as well! I hope to not take as long to update with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Settling into the back of her SUV, Henry leaned over and passionately kissed Elizabeth. " Mrs. Elizabeth McCord, you have left me speechless and I swear my heart stopped briefly. You look absolutely stunning tonight." He breathed against her lips as he didn't want to, no couldn't, sit up straight in his seat.

"Well then, my plan is working, Mr. Henry McCord." she said with a smirkle, as she kissed him back passionately, her tongue dulling with his. "You know, we have a forty minute drive to the restaurant, we could talk and catch up on the week and whats going on.."

"Or we could just sit back here and make out." Henry interrupted her, again her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, then moving to her neck, followed by her cheek, finally ending up back at her lips.

She couldn't say anything, but melted under the spell of his kisses. She never understood how it was actually possible to still get butterflies in her stomach every time Henry kissed her, even after the almost 29 years they have been kissing each other. Kissing Henry had always been one of her favorite ways to pass the time, time at UVA, time in the library, really time anywhere she had been with him. "Well if you are sure this is how you want to spend the time." she replied back to him, with a full knowing smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure this is how I'd prefer to pass the time. Besides, we can always talk over dinner, it's not like we can really make out in the restaurant." He said, smiling back at her stealing another kiss as she tried to speak.

Their car had pulled up in front of L'Auberge Chez Francois, Henry stepped out of the car ahead of the agents opening Elizabeths car door. Henry always believed in being chivalrous and with her being Secretary of State, he hardly ever had the chance to open doors for her, as the agents always got to it before he could. Taking her hand in his, he helped her out of the car, wrapping his arm around her waist guiding her inside the restaurant.

Once they had been seated their waiter appeared with some wine in hand and an appetizer. Henry was a little surprised at this kind of service, but then caught Elizabeths eye, realizing she had called ahead and arranged everything from the wine to the meal itself, to be prepared for them as they arrived. As they both shared the appetizer and sipped on the wine, Henry reached over for Elizabeths hand, giving it a knowing squeeze thanking her for this night. "Thank you for this wonderful date tonight babe, it seems like its been so long since we've been able to enjoy each other like this."

"You're welcome baby, I have missed our dates so much. I'm just so thankful that we are actually able to spend a night out together alone, or relatively alone." she said back to him, giving his hand a knowing squeeze back. "Have I told you lately how incredibly sexy I find you Mr. McCord? Those colors on you tonight bring out the sexiness even more, I'm so glad I had them picked up for you." she was full on flirting with him now, luring him in as she bit down on her lower lip just ever so lightly and she was enjoying it immensely.

"Well, Mrs. McCord, I have heard those sentiments quite often from your perfect little mouth, a mouth that I just cant keep my lips off of." he flirted back, sliding over and ever so lightly pressed his lips against hers. He was always turned on by her flirting, and even more so when she bit down on her lip. She had returned his kiss a little more forceful than he expected, biting his lower lip as she went to pull back from the searing kiss. She was really turning him on now, not that he wasn't already turned on just by how stunning she looked tonight. Before she pulled back completely, he had caught her and whispered in her ear. "You are such a tease, you better stop now before I have to take you here and now on this table." He knew without even looking at her she was blushing.

"Well, now Dr. McCord, as tempting as that sounds, I suggest you wait until after dessert." She whispered back into his ear, pausing at his lips for another kiss, before she grabbed her wine seductively taking a drink. She had always loved flirting with Henry, and after the last few months they had had it was much needed on both ends. What she hadn't told him yet was that she had booked a suite at the Ritz-Carlton for the night. They deserved and needed a night alone, without having to worry about the kids or anything else for the night.

Finishing their meal they decided it was far to early to head to the hotel for the night, so they agreed that a nice relaxing walk post-dinner would be nice. Elizabeth was wearing the heels she hated so much, but decided it was worth a little bit of pain to get in one of the cherished walks with Henry. Leaving the restaurant they headed towards the hotel, the detail were not to thrilled with the thought of them walking along the river so they compromised walking around Pentagon City. It was brightly lit with all the stores, not dark and isolated like the river walk. Not really wanting to be in the public eye Elizabeth decided that after a few minutes of walking, and looking at some things in the shop windows they headed to the hotel, which was conveniently located at the "City". After they had checked in Henry had noticed there was music coming from the bar area of the hotel. Seeing this an idea formed, taking their bags up to the room he asked Elizabeth if she wanted to head back downstairs for a drink at the bar, hoping she would say yes and that he could possibly talk her into dancing a little to the piano music, something they had done on romantic get aways before life became hectic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who are still reading! I wanted to get this posted, so sorry if its short...and I kept the rating the same...maybe I'll do a spin off smut piece for those of you who asked! As always comments and suggestions are always welcome! Happy reading!**

"Hey babe, so how about we go down and get a drink at the bar? Like old times?"

"Oh Henry, that sounds like a wonderful idea! Not sure Matt will appreciate it, but lets go!"

They had taken a seat at the bar and ordered their drinks. While waiting Elizabeth assessed the room, it was a quaint yet elegant bar area with a piano, which was being played beautifully by an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair. Taking all of this in, she realized why Henry wanted to come back down. It had been so long since they'd been out and he was missing this special time as much as she was. The bartender had set their drinks down in front of them and Elizabeth picked hers up as Henry lifted his. "How about we toast to a wonderful night, something that we have been needing, and to how no matter how crazy life gets we can always ground ourselves in each other." Elizabeth said as she clinked her glass against Henrys.

"I agree baby, and how about we try to do this once a month, a nice dinner out alone and possibly overnight stays out of the house occasionally. I love you Elizabeth, and always will, thank you for being here with me in this crazy, beautiful life." Henry said as he reached his glass to touch hers.

They sat there drinking, talking, and listening to the music as they watched others in the bar mingle. There were even a few couples swaying to the piano music. Taking the final swig of his drink Henry sat his glass down, stood, and held out his hand to Elizabeth.

"Mrs. McCord, would you care to join me for a dance?"

Looking at him with her crystal blue eyes she smiled, placed her hand in Henrys and replied "Mr. McCord I would be honored to join you for a dance."

He pulled her to her feet and quickly embraced her in a hug, kissing her ever so lovingly and led her to the dance floor. The music filled the room as they made their way, surrounded by a few other couples who had also decided to dance. Henry couldn't help but sing the words to the song as they swayed to the tune, not loudly, but just loud enough for her to hear him as his lips brushed ever so lightly against her ear. " _Do you know what you do to me, Everything inside of me is wanting you, and needing you. I'm so in love with you. Look in my eyes, lets get lost tonight in each other."_ As he finished the verse, resting his forehead against hers, he nuzzled her nose with his, she nuzzled back and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you so much baby, I love that we had this night away, we needed it more than we both realized. How about we finish the next song and head back up to the room?" She smiled ever so coyly, kissing him again. They were holding each other so tightly that she could feel Henrys excitement pressing against her.

Once back in their room it didn't take long for the clothes and shoes to be laying in piles on the floor. Tangled in the sheets they did as the lyrics suggested, they had made love all night long, longing for the feeling of each others souls connected to each other for such a long time. Peacefully content with all the love making, the dance between the sheets they knew all to well, the beating of their hearts being their music, they fell asleep in each others arms smiles on both of their faces.

Slowly waking up to the sun filtering in through the curtains, Elizabeth tilted her head looking over at her peacefully sleeping husband. How on earth she had gotten this lucky was beyond her. This man really was her everything. She moved closer to him, snuggling against his side peppering kisses across his cheek lips. Smiling she watched him for a few minutes before pressing a few more kisses to his lips.

Henry loved waking up to his wifes kisses, he smiled as he could feel her lips gently against his. He was on his side so it was easy to pull her into him hugging her tightly against his body as he returned the sweet kisses. "Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" He knew what her answer would be, she ALWAYS slept well following a night of drinks and passionate love making.

"I couldn't have slept better, thank you. How did you sleep?" she asked as she kissed him again.

"I slept wonderfully, thanks to you." he smiled and nuzzled her nose with his, planting another kiss on her lips, pulling her even closer to him. "I love you so much baby, thank you for this little surprise of an overnight stay. I do believe we both needed this."

She leaned in kissing him harder at those words, not wanting to speak, not wanting to worry about check out time or heading home, she just wanted to be with him in the here and now. A safe sanctuary that his embrace was for her. They once again joined together in a dance that they know so well, the dance of their movements, their hearts beating and the breathing the music of their dance.

TBC


End file.
